Untimely Honeymoon
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, putri dari pemilik penginapan dan pemandian air panas, yang dinikahi oleh seorang pengusaha muda, Naruto. Mereka adalah pengantin baru yang berbahagia. Tetapi, mereka harus menunda bulan madu dikarenakan kesibukan Naruto. Setelah seminggu terpaksa berada di luar kota, akhirnya Naruto pulang dari dinasnya. Kepulangannya tanpa diduga oleh Hinata, dan di luar rencana keduanya.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Untimely Honeymoon © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, mungkin OoC (berusaha IC), hanya sebuah fic picisan yang klise dan tidak jelas alurnya, edited**

**Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day SY \^O^/**

.

.

.

**~o Untimely Honeymoon o~**

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan, perempuan berambut biru gelap itu terbangun dari tidurnya pada pukul enam pagi. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi jendela kamarnya sekalian meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Untuk menghindari pusing, ia membiarkan dirinya tetap terbaring sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Merasa kantuknya sudah berkurang, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan hingga membukanya sambil tersenyum. Saat matanya membuka sepenuhnya dan penglihatannya menjadi jelas, secara mendadak senyum si perempuan memudar dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. Setelah mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk karena objek yang dilihatnya bukan hanya merupakan halusinasinya.

"Kamu kenapa, Hina-_chan_?" Sosok pria yang berbaring dengan menumpu pada lengannya itu tersenyum lebar setelah melontarkan pertanyaan. Detik berikutnya, ia malah tertawa pelan melihat tampang bingung dari perempuan yang sudah dinikahinya dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kapan Naruto-_kun_ pulang?" Dengan sedikit tergagap, Hinata, istri dari pria yang bernama Naruto itu bertanya pelan sambil berusaha merapikan rambut panjangnya dan _yukata_ tidurnya yang sedikit tersingkap.

Hinata terkejut karena sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Naruto pergi dinas keluar kota dan belum memberikan kabar akan kepulangannya. Bukannya Hinata tidak senang akan kepulangan Naruto, tapi seingatnya sebelum pergi suaminya itu telah memprediksi akan pulang sekitar satu minggu yang akan datang. Memang benar manusia hanya bisa berencana, karena Tuhan adalah penentu segalanya.

Mungkin Naruto ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Hinata yang sedikit kesal karena ditundanya bulan madu gara-gara ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, yang dengan seenaknya mengutus Naruto mengurus salah satu cabang usahanya yang ada di luar kota. Walaupun waktu itu Hinata tidak menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya secara langsung, namun Naruto bisa mengetahuinya dari ekspresi Hinata saat melepas kepergiannya.

"Dini hari tadi," jawab Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. Ia kembali tersenyum, kali ini karena wajah merona dan sikap malu-malu Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Hinata menundukkan pandangannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup karena Naruto terus memandanginya.

"Hei, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, sekaligus untuk mengurangi rasa malu yang disebabkan pernyataan Naruto.

"Gombal," gumam Hinata tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, Naruto menyematkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dari samping, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya tampak rambut layaknya tirai sutra.

Tanpa kata-kata, Naruto sudah memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi _chubby_ dan kemerahan Hinata. Tidak ingin membuat pipi sebelahnya merasa iri, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama di sana.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," bisik Naruto seraya mencium kening Hinata. Ia merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mensejajarkan mata birunya dengan mata pucat Hinata. "Kenapa kamu hanya diam?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli karena melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata dan pandangan Hinata yang tidak hanya fokus kepadanya.

Mulut Hinata bergerak tanpa suara sebelum keluar gaya bicaranya yang gagap, "Aku mau mandi." Tangannya tampak gemetaran ketika melepas paksa jemari Naruto di kedua pipinya. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Naruto sempat berkata-kata.

"Aku 'kan mau ikut, Hina-_chan_~" goda Naruto di depan kamar mandi yang dikunci. Ia cekikikan karena Hinata terkesan ingin menyamarkan suara yang didengar dengan menyalakan _shower_ secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, ruang makan di kediaman Hyuuga tampak lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kedatangan besan keluarga Hyuuga, yaitu ayah dan ibu dari Naruto. Pasangan yang selalu terlihat mesra itu, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, sebenarnya datang ke _onsen_ milik keluarga Hyuuga untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Setelah meletakkan barang bawaan mereka di penginapan yang berdiri di samping kediaman Hyuuga, Minato dan Kushina bergabung untuk makan bersama keluarga Hyuuga atas undangan dari kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Mungkin inilah keuntungan berbesan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Minato dan Kushina tidak perlu membayar untuk menikmati segala fasilitas yang ditawarkan oleh penginapan _onsen_ sejoli milik keluarga Hyuuga. Selain penginapan dan pemandian, tempat wisata yang didirikan di samping rumah bergaya tradisional milik keluarga Hyuuga itu menyediakan bermacam fasilitas seperti lapangan golf, _gym_, perpustakaan, kedai-kedai, dan tentunya ada bonus berupa pemandangan indah serta udara segar di sepanjang jalan menuju penginapan.

Rencananya, setelah sarapan Naruto dan Hinata akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan. Mereka ingin melepaskan kerinduan dengan berbincang sambil menyusuri jalan yang di sekitarnya tumbuh pohon-pohon pinus serta bunga-bunga beraneka jenis dan warna. Masih rencana, mereka juga ingin keluar masuk kedai untuk mencicipi setiap masakan dan kue yang dijual. Walaupun Hinata telah lama tinggal di sana dan sudah merasakan semua makanan dari kedai milik klan Hyuuga, ia tidak akan keberatan untuk menemani Naruto.

Saat ini, Hinata dan Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan terlihat sangat menikmati sarapan mereka. Jelas sekali Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya karena senyum di bibirnya tak kunjung memudar. Beberapa kali Naruto mengganggu Hinata dengan meletakkan udang di mangkuk nasi Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak begitu menyukai _seafood_, karena itulah Naruto menjahilinya. Dengan begitu, Naruto bisa meminta Hinata untuk mengembalikan udang yang diberikannya dengan cara menyuapkannya langsung ke mulutnya. Meskipun dengan malu-malu, Hinata tetap bersedia melakukannya.

Orangtua Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat mereka, maklum karena para orangtua juga pernah menjadi pengantin baru.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto dan Hinata sekarang. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan santai di jalan sekitar penginapan. Di pinggir jalan, tumbuh pohon-pohon pinus yang tertata rapi. Suara kicau burung kerap didengar oleh Hinata dan Naruto, yang ternyata lebih banyak diam daripada mengeluarkan suara.

Dalam diam, senyum tetap mengembang di bibir mereka. Jemari mereka yang saling terkait satu sama lain, terlihat semakin mengerat dengan semakin sempitnya jarak di antara keduanya. Suara _geta_ yang bergesekan dengan jalan, menjadi alunan musik yang mengiringi debaran jantung mereka. Angin musim semi yang sesekali berhembus kencang, dengan tidak sopannya menyingkapkan _yukata_ biru muda bermotif bunga-bunga yang dikenakan Hinata. Naruto hanya cekikikan, senang sekaligus sedikit malu karena angin juga membuatnya harus memegangi bagian depan _yukata_ biru tuanya yang bermotif garis-garis tipis berwarna putih.

"Hina-_chan_." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah berucap, membuat langkah Hinata turut terhenti.

"Ya?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memandang Naruto tepat di kedua matanya. Pipinya langsung merona karena Naruto memandangnya dalam, ditambah senyum tipis yang sangat memesona.

Secara tiba-tiba Hinata mengernyitkan kening karena Naruto malah tersenyum lebar hampir tertawa. Namun jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat cepat saat Naruto semakin mengurangi jarak.

"Ada daun kering di rambutmu."

Wajah Hinata memerah, merasakan wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat. Itu dikarenakan Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengambil daun yang menempel di sanggulan rambut Hinata. Tanpa memperlebar jarak, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan tidak mau membuang waktu untuk mendapatkan haknya. Awalnya lembut, namun Naruto semakin berani saat Hinata maju satu langkah dan mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya. Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya guna menghapus rasa rindu yang tak kunjung terobati.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah berjalan, Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kedai teh. Hinata memesan teh hijau hangat, berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebih menyukai teh dingin. Dengan ditemani _dango_, mereka yang duduk berseberangan mengobrol ringan dan sesekali tertawa kecil bersama.

"_Omae_," panggil Naruto mesra, menyebabkan munculnya rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Ya, _Anata_?" balas Hinata pelan seraya menunduk dan meminum tehnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Ayo ke _onsen_," ajak Naruto semangat.

Hinata memandang Naruto setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya, tapi kembali menunduk karena melihat senyum menggoda Naruto.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak menolak," kata Naruto dengan nada setengah menggoda. "Baiklah, berarti setelah ini, ya," tambahnya riang seraya melebarkan senyum karena Hinata tidak mampu mengeluarkan bantahan.

"Aku ingin kamu menggosokkan punggungku, lalu…" Naruto menyeringai, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah melihat kepala Hinata yang semakin menunduk. "…untuk selanjutnya…" Jeda lagi, Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya karena saat ini wajah Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa dilihatnya. "…hanya kita berdua dan _Kami_-_sama_ yang tahu," bisiknya setengah mendesah.

.

.

.

Saat malam di hari yang sama, orangtua Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum geli dengan wajah merona karena tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto menggendong Hinata menuju kamar pengantin mereka. Untuk yang selanjutnya, benar-benar hanya diketahui oleh Naruto dan Hinata… serta Tuhan.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Arigatou Gozaimashita**

**5 APRIL 2011**

**REVIEW**


End file.
